Take a shot!
by Meta-Crimson
Summary: Everyone is brought together for a game, this is a fucking random crossover folks, deal with it


**Heres a story which I got the idea from my best friend in the whole wide world! Check her out on Deviantart. Her profile is DarkAngleLove and she writes Dance Central stories.**

*We are in a black and red room, the room warps into a portal. The big portal separates itself into 3. Out of the first portal comes Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D Wolfwood from Trigun. Out of the 2nd portal comes Dante, Nero and Vergil from Devil May Cry. Finally, out of the 3rd portal comes Leon S Kennedy,Chris Redfield, and Albert Wesker from Resident Evil, they are greeted by a mysterious young girl with an evil smile*

All:Exactly, why are we here, and who the hell are you?

?: Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Gianna, feel free to call me Gigi, Cat, don't you even dare try the name Buttercup,Crimson or Sora. I prefer to be called the first or last.

Vash: Do you have any donuts?

Sora:Sorry hun, fresh out

Vash:Awww..:(

Wesker: I do not know why you brought us here, nor do I care, you are most likely just another hormone crazed pre-pubescent teenage girl that devotes all of her free time fantasizing about all of us here and you decided to bring us here to play one of your stupid games while others watch in amusement.

Sora:How did ya know? For a blonde, you're smarter than you look*she flips the bird and sticks her tongue out*

Wesker: Do not challenge me child.

Chris: Wesker!*he tries to pull out his gun but is stopped by a force of wind hitting his gun out of his hand and pinning him to the stone cold walls*

Sora:Not so fast Redfield, no attacking Wesker tonight, now, we are going to play a little game.

Chris: Bitch!

Nicholas:*he pulls out a cigarette and lights it, he takes a long drag*What do you have in mind?

Sora: A little drinking game, called I never.

Dante: Drinking ya say? I'm all in!

Vergil: I do not care for games imbeciles like all of you play.

Sora: Well then, I'm sorry you don't like it, but that's too damn bad Vergil, son of Sparda, first born child of Eva, who was killed while protecting you and your younger twin brother Dante, the one who seeked power to compensate for his inability to protect his dear mother.

Vergil:How do you know so much about me and my foolish brother? You are just an idiotic child.

Sora: I do my research, by research, I mean I played all of the video games.

Vergil: What do you mean by, video games?

Sora: You, your brother, and I'm not quite sure if that's your son, are the main characters of a game franchise called Devil May Cry developed by Capcom, the other 3 men*gestures to Chris, Wesker and Leon* Are from the video game that Devil May Cry was based off of on the 4th game in the series and canon storyline. Those two*points to Vash and Wolfwood* Are from a 1998 anime called Trigun, now I will not get into any particular detail about this, simply, because I am a lazy little bitch.

Nero: Why the hell do we have to play this game?

Sora: Because I have the powers of an authoress to control your movement and will, also, I can air bend. Don't ask where that's from by the way.

Vash: You're not going to kill us if we don't comply, are you, because I hate killing, I even hate blood, makes me quite sick to my stomach..

Sora: Of course not, I am a fan of each and every one of you, my morals keep me from killing anyone who doesn't deserve it really. Buuut, I am not beyond causing you all pain in a humorous fashion.

Dante: Just can't get enough of us, can ya?

Sora: As much as I want to bitch smack you for that, it's true.

Wesker:Insolent child..

Sora: Excuse me, I am no child, I am 13 years old going on 14 in 5 months.

Wesker: You children are all the same to me in your teenage years.

Sora:*sighs* Let's just start the damn game before this story takes a turn for the crappy.

Wolfwood: What are the rules of I never?

Sora:When it's your turn, you say something you never did, if you did it, you take a drink. If you go unconscious, you are out. Also, if others ask about what happened, you must answer.

Nero: Hah, I can win this game without even breaking a sweat.

Dante: You sure about that, kid?

Nero: How about I shove that ego up your ass?

Dante: You'd like that, now wouldn't you?

Nero:*blushes furiously* Asshole! I'm gonna kick your ass in this game, you wait and see!

Vergil: Ah young love.

Sora:Quiet! Now, start the game, since you like being such a smart ass, you go first Vergil.

Vergil: I have never proposed.

*Dante is the only one who takes a drink.*

Nero:Haha! Who or better yet, what, did you propose to old man?

Dante: A toaster...I got so hammered one night I couldn't tell the difference between a toaster and a lady..and well, the toaster looked pretty damn good..Until I got electrocuted.

*Everyone but Wesker laughs, Vergil quietly chuckles with a smug grin*

Nero:Talk about the highlight of my night!

Sora:*still laughing a bit, trying to stop herself* Ahahaha! Whoo, that's just plain rich right there! Alright, now Vergil, choose who goes next.

Vergil:You there, the one in the red with blonde hair.

Vash:Huh?

Vergil:Your turn.

Vash:Oh, ok, ummm...I never..Fell or jumped out a window..?

*Wesker, Chris, Dante and Leon take a drink*

Sora:What happened with all of you?

Wesker:Tackled by a BSAA agent.

Chris:Hit by a flying tentacle

Sora:*snickers*

Chris:Shut up.

Sora:Alright, continue.

Dante: Pursuing a demon.

Leon:Escaping from ganados.

Sora:Wow...Next!

Vash:Wolfwood, you go.

Wolfwood:I never dyed my hair

*Sora takes a drink*

Dante:Hey you, isn't it bad for your kids age to drink?

Sora:I'm not drinking alcohol, I'm drinking soda, which puts me on sugar rushes, which results in a crash, which means sleep.

Dante:Ah, I see your point, what color did you dye your hair anyway?

Sora:I went from light brown to chocolate brown.

Vash:*starts to say something but is interrupted by Sora*

Sora:Start that sentence, and you'll be feeling quite a bit of pain in the never to be touched area.

Vash:*he quiets down*

Wolfwood:I have no patience for this, you*points to Wesker*Tall dark and mysterious, you're up.

Wesker:I've never met an idiot bigger than Chris Redfield

Chris:*spits out his drink*You ass!

Wesker:I'm simply stating the obvious

*Everyone but Wesker takes a drink*

Sora:No comment, next player!

Wesker:Redfield.

Chris:*he mumbles a few curses at Wesker*I never slept with someone of the same gender.

*everyone but Chris and Sora take a drink*

Sora:Wow...And I thought things were getting gay already. Do I want to know? Wait, yes, yes I do, I need to cherish these memories*fangirl kitty face*

Wesker:No comment

Vash:I was really drunk, and the second time, he offered me donuts, it was kind of a hard decision ^^;

Wolfwood:I was hammered to hell and needed a quick fuck, all the women there were too bitchy, wimpy, or just downright stupid.

Leon: One night stand, that's all I'm sayin.

Nero:*blushes again*I was experimenting!

Dante:And it was a damn good experiment too.

Vergil:I was promised power from succubus who claimed to be all powerful, after I found the truth, they were no more than a pile of dust.

Sora:Interesting stories...By the way, I haven't slept with anyone, I am way too young for that crap.

Chris:As much as I don't like your idea of a game, this is rich!

Sora:Glad you agree with me, now choose someone else you virgin

Chris:I am not a virgin!

Sora:*cough*Whore*cough*

Chris:Fuck. You.

.

Chris: Damn. You.

Wolfwood: Dear god, stop breaking two words into individual sentences, people are getting annoyed here!

Sora:Sorry. Alright, now choose who's next Redfield, before I put you in chains and let someone here violate you because I bet one of them would*is obviously hinting someone in the room*

Chris:...Guy in the red with the white hair...Go next.

Dante and Nero: Me, or him*the point to each other*

Sora:How about Dante goes first, and Nero goes next because we are running out of I never's and I am running out of ideas to write.

Dante:Alright, hmm, I never crossdressed.

*Nobody takes a drink*

Sora:Wow. That was a surprise. Nero, you're up.

Nero: I've never rode bitch on my own motorcycle.

*Dante takes a drink*

Sora:Tell us, why was that.

Dante:It was a tough gig one day hunting demons, I got banged up real bad and couldn't focus, I got lucky Lady was there to drive me back.

Nero:And you hint me as the bitch.

Dante: But you're a damn good bitch*wink*

Sora:*takes out camcorder*Yaoi moment!

Vash:What is yaoi?

Sora:*pulls out her laptop*It's better if I show you.

*She pulls up various fanarts of him and Wolfwood.*

Vash: Oh god! What are we doing? O_O...

Sora: Heeheehee.

Wolfwood: Those are nicely drawn though.

Vergil:Stupid women..

Sora:That's why you like men right

Vergil:Exactl-Wait, damnit, I walked right into that one.

Dante:You really did, Verge.

Sora:Not to be a bitch or anything, but it's time for Leon to go up, he hasn't had a chance yet.

Leon:I never cried for anyone, there, that's my turn.

*Sora, Nero, Vash, Wolfwood and Dante take a drink.*

Chris:Why?

Sora: Family members of mine died shortly after seeing or talking me, it's like, some sort of freaky one dies every 2-10 years thing.

Nero:I thought Kyrie had died at the time, she was really the closest thing to family I had.

Vash: There had been many people I couldn't protect. They died right before me.

Wolfwood: I lost lots of people close to me.

Dante: I couldn't stop my brother from falling into hell.

Vash:*tears up*So sad!

Wolfwood:Can it you!

Vash: Doesn't it make you sad too? Heartless!

Sora: Both of you, shut it. Well, I guess this is the end of chapter one. I'm out of players at the moment and I am not writing in more. Reviewers and Commentors, you know what to do.

Leon:Wait a minute, there's going to be more of this?

Sora: Yeah, you didn't expect me to make this a one-shot did you? I gotta have some fun with this, besides, no one is drunk yet, we're gonna have to go a good 4 rounds.

Wesker: Oh joy, more time with an insolent child.

Sora: Silence, Albert. Alright, so as I was saying, everyone who views this, you know what you gotta do, this is goodbye for now!~

Chris: But you haven't gone yet.

Sora: I never got shot.

*Everyone but Sora and Nero takes a drink*

Sora:I figured. I'm surprised Nero hasn't been shot though, lady luck is on his side, alright, like I mentioned earlier, fans and followers, you know what to do ;), Ja ne~!


End file.
